


Backstage

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Waiting to get an autograph from Krystal, I wasn't expecting her to tell me I was cute. And I sure as hell wasn't expecting to be led backstage to a room to be alone with her. But then AJ walks in. Is our cover blown? Am I in huge trouble?





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2001. Had a HUGE crush on Krystal. Actually got to talk to her on the phone. But otherwise, I don't know her. And do you really think I had the guts to ask her if I could fic her? NO!

I was maybe ten people away from the table at the front of the line. There seemed to be hundreds of people in line waiting for Krystal Harris to finish her set on the stage. When she did, she seemed to magically appear at the table nearby with her manager, a large stack of photographs of herself and a couple of Sharpie permanent markers. I couldn't stop staring at her, even when I got to the front of the table. She asked my name and I was just speechless. I finally told her, "Becca," and she looked at me before starting to sign the photograph.

Before she finished, she glanced at me saying, "You're cute."

"Huh?" I asked.

Leaning forward, the petite dark-haired beauty whispered, "I think you're cute." I stared at her, not quite believing what I had just heard. "Why don't you meet me over there?" she whispered cocking her head to the left.

I smiled and took my autograph from her walking towards the right and then around to the end of the line. Waiting at the end of the line until she finished, I stared at the picture my heart swelling with pride. Sisqo was just starting to take the stage when Krystal finally finished with the stack of pictures. Walking towards me, I tried to keep my heart from pounding and my hands from shaking. She looped her arm through mine and I was happy that she was only a couple of inches taller than I was. "So Becca, what brings you here? Is it the Backstreet Boys?" she asked as she led me to a room at the back of the arena.

I grinned and glanced at her before saying, "Nope, it's you."

Krystal almost stopped in her tracks to stare at me. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm your biggest fan."

"Well, thank you."

I looked at her and said, "Do you know why the Backstreet Boys have a flashier, bigger show?"

"No why?"

"Because they've gotta keep us from leaving. They're your closing act."

Krystal laughed as she held open a door to the back room. "I'll have to tell them that." The room was a depressing shade of gray with a sofa and a coffee table. There wasn't much else to the room. Krystal led me inside and then closed the door behind her. We were completely alone now and when she walked towards me, I didn't feel weird at all. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in towards her, crushing her lips to mine. I didn't resist, instead of kissing her back. She very carefully walked me to the sofa and eventually pushed me off of her. I fell back onto the chair, seeing the lust in her eyes. She placed a hand by my right shoulder as she went back to kissing me, prying my lips open with her tongue. Her sweet tongue explored my teeth before fighting with my own for control of the situation. I knew I had no way of winning, so I opted to let her lead. Her right hand slid down and cupped my left breast through my tight black Supergirl tee shirt before moving further down my body. She stopped to trace over my hip and then moved lower, her fingertips grazing the top of my thigh through my black mini-skirt. Realizing that I was wearing a skirt and not pants, she quickly slid up the inside of my thigh very lightly, sending a chill down my spine. I smiled into her lips and she broke the kiss to look at me. It seemed like it took forever for her to get up to my panties and push them aside roughly. As she plunged one long slender finger into my center without so much as a second thought, I arched my back and gasped. She smiled at me again and whispered, "You like?" I nodded my head vigorously as she started to thrust into me quickly. I was reeling in pleasure in a matter of seconds. I started to scream but she covered my mouth with the hand that was by my shoulder. "Don't. We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves, now do we?" I shook my head as I felt my body start to tense around her finger. She engulfed my scream with a kiss and even after I had peaked, she continued to pound into me, not allowing me to come down for almost five minutes. When she finally withdrew herself and we came up for air, I was shaking so uncontrollably, I couldn't move from my spot on the sofa. She sat down beside me and cradled me in her arms as I moaned with pleasure and kissed her ear. I stopped after a moment and just leaned my head on her shoulder, still shivering.

The door in front of us opened and there was AJ McLean, all ready to go on stage. When he saw me there in Krystal's arms, shaking, he stared for a moment and then shook his head. "Krystal, you know better. No fans," he told her, though not really angry with her.

Krystal smiled up at him while placing a hand on my head, keeping me near her. "I couldn't help it, Alex. She said you were my closing act." AJ raised an eyebrow at us and Krystal added, "I'll fill you in later." She stroked my hair and then told him, "She wasn't feeling well out on the floor so I brought her back here."

"Krystal," AJ sighed. "That's what the infirmary is for."

"I know, but she just looked so helpless and I wasn't really sure she'd make it to the infirmary. Just let her calm down a little bit more and then I'll send her back to her seat with a security guy, okay?"

AJ closed his eyes, nodded, and then closed the door on us as he turned to leave. "That was..." I started to say but was cut off by another intense wave of pleasure seeped into my veins.

"Yeah, it was," Krystal said, kissing my head. "I wish I could do more to you, but you heard the man. Plus, I wouldn't want to keep you from that flashy closing act." She grinned at me and then giggled slightly. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked me.

I nodded slowly and stood up, ready to leave. I straightened my skirt, fixed my hair and Krystal draped an arm over my shoulder. I was so glad we were the same height. I pulled my long hair out of my ponytail and redid it as best I could as she led me out the door and down the same corridor we had come down. We ran into a security guy and she stopped him. "Could you lead her back to her seat, please?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded at her and placed a hand on my shoulder to lead me away.

"Thank you, Krystal," I said over my shoulder, looking at her one last time before I was led into the waiting crowd.

"You're welcome," she said to me. And then I was in the crowd still smiling over my experience.


End file.
